


Au bout du chemin

by AuBe_in_Arcadia



Series: Kiss me [7]
Category: Captain Harlock
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2018-09-22 00:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9573407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuBe_in_Arcadia/pseuds/AuBe_in_Arcadia





	

 

_Disclaimers : les voyageurs spatiaux, leurs véhicules et leurs questionnements métaphysiques sur l'existence proviennent de l'imagination de M. Matsumoto. Oui, même les questionnements métaphysiques._

_Note s de l'auteur : je ne pensais pas que traiter de ces deux-là serait aussi ardu, mais en fait si (un peu moins qu'avec Mimee, cependant). Et puis j'ai un peu joué avec le style, aussi.  
À inclure dans le recueil « Kiss me »._

_ Correspondances : version originale pour tout le monde, sauf pour les Sylvidres que je préfère à Mazones. _

o-o-o-o-o-o

_« J'accepte de partir. »_

De son empire, il ne restait rien. La gloire passée n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir, l'avenir radieux n'avait été qu'un mirage. Son rêve s'était effrité. Ses armées détruites s'étaient désagrégées, ses flottes orgueilleuses n'étaient plus qu'épaves, ses troupes d'élite avaient été massacrées.  
Les ultimes survivantes s'étaient sacrifiées pour protéger sa retraite. Les plus sensées s'étaient depuis longtemps dispersées pour sauver leurs vies.

Pourquoi s'était-elle entêtée aussi longtemps ? Pourquoi avoir ainsi sacrifié son peuple ?  
Que n'avait-elle pas négocié, cherché une alternative, que ne s'était-elle pas efforcée de mieux comprendre les motivations des humains plutôt que de s'acharner dans une voie qu'elle savait sans issue ?  
Que n'avait-elle pas abandonné la lutte plus tôt ?

Elle avait semé dans son sillage les dernières miettes de sa puissance, et elle s'était enfoncée dans l'immensité de l'espace.  
Elle n'avait pas regardé en arrière.  
Presque pas.

_« J'accepte de partir. »_

De la reconnaissance initiale, il ne restait rien. Seuls demeuraient la méfiance, la peur. Le mépris. La Terre pansait ses plaies, la Terre reconstruisait son avenir et la Terre oubliait trop vite ceux qui l'avaient défendue.  
La Terre fêtait sa victoire, mais la victoire avait pour lui un goût amer. Un goût d'inachevé.

Qu'avait-il gagné, en définitive ? Le droit de reprendre son errance, le privilège de se voir traqué ?  
Que n'avait-il pas poursuivi sa lutte et imposé de vive force à l'humanité des dirigeants responsables plutôt que de la voir reproduire, aussitôt la menace écartée, les mêmes schémas qu'il exécrait et qui l'avaient forcé à l'exil ?  
Que n'avait-il pas laissé les armées sylvidres accomplir leur œuvre ?

Il avait fait ses adieux aux rares qu'il estimait encore dignes de sa confiance, puis il s'était enfoncé dans l'immensité de l'espace.  
Il n'avait pas regardé en arrière.  
Ou si peu.

_« J'accepte de partir. »_

De sa grandeur, il ne restait rien. Rien qu'une reine déchue. Une reine brisée. Une reine condamnée. Sans attaches. Sans royaume. Sans espoir.  
Où aurait-elle pu se rendre ? Sa planète natale n'existait plus, la Terre lui était interdite. L'humanité était trop largement répandue dans la galaxie pour qu'elle puisse espérer l'anonymat. Il était trop tard pour elle pour prétendre au pardon.

_« J'accepte de partir. »_

De ses idéaux, il ne restait rien. Rien qu'une étincelle ténue. Une lueur fragile. Des souvenirs. Des fantômes. Des regrets.  
Qui l'aurait retenu ? Une petite fille, un adolescent, une jeune femme, écrasés par son ombre, mis en danger par sa présence ? Il était encore temps pour eux de se bâtir la vie qu'ils souhaitaient. Il était trop tard pour lui pour être capable de se fondre dans la normalité.

_« J'accepte de partir. »_

Que chercher maintenant, à part un lieu pour mourir ?

—

La nef sylvidre dérivait, froide et inerte. Morte.

— Scan en cours. Initialisation de l'analyse. Structure intègre à soixante-trois pour cent. Présence de poches d'atmosphère viable. Aucune source de chaleur détectée. Niveau de menace estimé : faible à nul.

Harlock hésita.  
Tactiquement parlant, il n'avait aucun intérêt à se rapprocher de ce vaisseau. La guerre était terminée (la nef était de toute façon en trop mauvais état pour encore être considérée comme un adversaire), et les cales de l'Arcadia, pleines, ne pouvaient justifier un acte de piraterie pure.  
Il n'avait aucune raison de se rendre à bord. Il l'avait vaincue, elle avait accepté de partir, il l'avait laissée partir. Pourquoi se soucierait-il de son sort à présent ? Que lui importait-il de savoir si elle avait survécu ou non ?

— Je vais voir.

Un ombre se déplaça derrière lui. Mimee posa la main sur son épaule.

— Tu en es certain ? souffla la Jurassienne aux cheveux bleus.

Il se dégagea d'un geste plus brusque qu'il n'aurait voulu. Mimee n'insista pas. Une humaine aurait peut-être argumenté. Elle, non. La Jurassienne connaissait trop bien ses fantômes.

— Qu'il en soit ainsi, murmura-t-elle.

Il n'avait pas attendu.

—

La nef sylvidre dérivait, froide et inerte. Pas encore tout à fait morte.

— Vaisseau en approche. Identification positive. Menace élevée. Toutes les défenses de proximité sont inopérantes. En attente de confirmation pour activation des commandes de secours.

Lafressia hésita.  
L'activation du mode secours forcerait l'ordinateur principal à condamner d'autres zones de son vaisseau. Réduire un peu plus son espace vital. Voir l'obscurité gagner du terrain, l'enserrer, voir les murs se rétrécir et ses quartiers prendre encore davantage l'allure d'un tombeau.  
Combien de fois s'était-elle posée la question d'en finir ? Accélérer sa lente agonie était tentant, mais elle se l'était toujours refusé. Elle ferait face à la mort comme elle avait toujours fait face à ses ennemis : en reine. La tête haute.

Elle soupira.  
Elle ferait face à cet ennemi comme elle lui avait fait face auparavant : vaincue, démunie, mais sans trembler. Elle ferait face et elle attendrait la mort, et elle savait que la délivrance finale ne viendrait pas avec lui.  
Elle avait eu l'occasion de le tuer et s'était abstenue, il l'avait tenue au bout de son sabre et n'avait pas achevé son geste. Il l'avait laissée partir et elle était partie. Son monde n'était pas le sien.  
Pourquoi revenait-il ?

— Harlock…

Elle était seule parmi les ombres.

—

Les coursives, larges et interminables, étaient désertes. Harlock avait abandonné son spacewolf à peine pénétré à l'intérieur et poursuivi à pied. Un obscur sentiment, mélange de culpabilité, de gêne et d'autre chose qu'il ne parvenait pas à définir, l'empêchait de troubler le silence des lieux.  
Il avait marché lui semblait-il pendant des heures, sans jamais croiser âme qui vive. Il avait marché le long d'innombrables locaux techniques, parcouru des hangars abandonnés, exploré des quartiers habitables dépourvus d'atmosphère. Il avait contourné des champs de forces vacillants, des parois étanches détruites et des zones exposées aux radiations spatiales. Ses pas déplaçaient une fine couche de poussière. Le vaisseau était désespérément vide.

Il stoppa.  
Devait-il poursuivre ? Y avait-il encore quelque chose – quelqu'un – encore vivant ici ? Quelle que soit la réponse, était-il prêt à l'affronter ?  
Il avait eu l'occasion de la tuer et s'était retenu, elle aurait pu l'écraser dans un piège psychique et ne l'avait pas fait. Trop de questions demeuraient. Il était temps de conclure.

Il dégaina, et s'avança parmi les ombres.

—

Les coursives, larges et interminables, étaient sombres. Lafressia suivait difficilement l'avance du pirate sur ses écrans de contrôle défaillants, silhouette noire se détachant à peine de l'obscurité.  
La confrontation était inévitable. La souhaitait-elle ? La redoutait-elle ? Maintes fois elle s'était posé la question du sort qu'elle réserverait à Harlock si jamais elle venait à le recroiser, à présent il lui fallait choisir la réponse.  
Les réserves énergétiques de son vaisseau étaient faibles, mais suffisantes pour une action localisée. Le pirate, certes protégé par son scaphandre, ne résisterait pas aux défenses anti-personnel qui jalonnaient l'accès à ses quartiers : lasers, cloisons mobiles, pièges psy, prisons de gravité, sas d'éjection vers l'extérieur… Les ingénieurs sylvidres avaient fait preuve d'imagination. De sa position, il lui suffisait de presser un bouton et tout serait terminé.  
Elle regarda Harlock forcer manuellement l'ouverture d'une nouvelle porte étanche.  
Elle pouvait aussi faciliter sa progression, songea-t-elle.

Elle laissa sa main en suspens au-dessus du panneau de commande.

—

Il avait cru que tout était mort, que les systèmes du vaisseau-nef étaient hors-service, mais soudain la porte qui se trouvait devant lui s'ouvrit dans un chuintement, et la coursive s'éclaira d'un balisage ténu, mais sans équivoque.  
Une invitation, comprit-il. Il eut un sourire amer. Ainsi elle était là et le surveillait. Ainsi elle le conviait à un nouveau face à face.  
Il s'était posé la question de savoir si elle était vivante, à présent il avait sa réponse – qui d'autre qu'elle aurait permis qu'il s'enfonce dans les entrailles de ce vaisseau sans chercher à le détruire ?  
Voulait-il en savoir plus ? se demanda-t-il tout en continuant à avancer.  
Il s'aperçut soudain qu'il était trop tard pour reculer. Une dernière porte s'était ouverte et l'avait amené à destination, au centre du vaisseau-nef, dans une pièce circulaire constellée d'écrans de contrôle, au centre de laquelle se trouvait un unique fauteuil.

Elle se tenait là, droite et fière, son regard hautain voilé de tristesse blessée, telle qu'elle était restée dans son souvenir.  
Il tenta de prendre l'air bravache. N'y parvint pas. Chercha à meubler le silence. « Comment allez-vous, depuis la dernière fois ? » semblait un peu déplacé, « bonjour » était trop banal, « je suis content de vous voir en vie » peut-être trop… sentimental ?  
Lafressia se leva. Elle semblait fatiguée mais n'avait rien perdu de sa majesté. Elle avait l'air en bonne santé, en tout cas. « Je suis content de vous voir en vie » était peut-être ce qu'il fallait dire, se rendit-il compte. C'était ce qu'il ressentait et c'était ce dont il s'était soucié depuis qu'il l'avait laissée partir.  
La reine baissa les yeux, les releva, esquissa un geste infime de la main. Harlock se figea à quelques pas d'elle. Il avait l'impression de revivre leur première confrontation.  
Cette fois-ci, c'était différent, songea-t-il. Différent pour elle, et différent pour lui.

Chacun soutint le regard de l'autre comme s'ils avaient ainsi pu percer les secrets de l'âme qui leur faisait face. Sans succès. Ou sans vouloir s'avouer la vérité.

— Je… me suis inquiété de votre santé lorsque j'ai vu l'état de votre vaisseau, fit Harlock.

La phrase était neutre, du moins l'espéra-t-il, son état d'esprit l'était beaucoup moins. Que voulait-il ? Pourquoi était-il revenu ? L'ombre d'un sourire passa sur le visage de la reine sylvidre. Elle se posait les mêmes questions.

— Harlock… chuchota la reine.

L'un d'entre eux allait devoir faire le premier pas.

— Harlock, embrasse-moi.


End file.
